exulansis_episodes_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapters
Exulansis Episodes contain a total of sixteen chapters, every chapter has a unique name based around the themes explored in said chapter. The Chapter order is the following: Chapter 1: Interference The Name of the chapter is based around the fact that silverlay '''interferes' with Ilidian's plan to just give up on her life and convinces her to join back at the X-7 Thus causing the Story to occur'' The Very Start of the comic, it starts just as Ilidian is buying some coffee off a street heading towards meeting with her best friend Silverlay 'at a local bar to finally talk after ilidian has vanished for 3 weeks for no apparent reason, after a mini series of mishaps ilidian arrives a bit later and the two discuss recent topics involving how she decided to quit her previous high rank job because of "family issues", silverlay eventually convinces ilidian to join her in the X-7 Research Center again as long as she doesn't mention that she quitted her high ranking job to anyone there. ''(This next section is only included in the new remastered version of the chapter that remade all old pages and rewrote the script to be more dynamic and include more conversations) The Two finish their drinks and Ilidian heads back to her apartment in the rain by herself. Once she arrives She packs her stuff, once she reaches the door to leave she stares back at her apartment in a nostalgic manner thinking how she's gonna miss it, after staring a bit she smiles and says goodbye heading with a bit of hope to her new job. -------------- Meanwhile an Unknown Red Dragon visits Cain while she's doing maintenance work in the lower sublevels to ask if she has seen Ilidian around, Cain responds a bit creeped out but confident that she should be heading to her old room in a while. The Red Dragon leaves without giving his name very enthusiastic and talkful about the information, Cain stands there confused. ---------------- Once she arrives she meets up with Aeris an old friend of her she has left worried after she dissapeared for 3 weeks in his apartment. The Two have a short lived fight but eventually just give in and admit to missing the other, Ilidian settles in her old room and goes to sleep. ------ DREAM 1: This is one of the first dreams if not more accurately visions Ilidian starts having after her arrival at the X-7. Ilidian wakes up covered in blood in a room filled with blow up walls and a broken observatory window to a Silo (This is the window of '''Observation Room 245 in Sector B, where Ilidian in Chapter 3 finds a heavily wounded Scientist in the same spot she is in the dream who gives her a clue of what's going on) She's very freaked out by this and starts panicking, just as she's about to scream she wakes up. Chapter 2: Everywhen The Name of this chapter's meaning is still unclear, however it might be related to the fact that every when Ilidian comes around she causes a bit of a stir in the croud, bringing lots of unwanted attention to her mishaps. Ilidian wakes up EXS EPS Chapters: 1-Interference, 2-Everywhen, 3-Involuntary, 4-Things Falling Apart, 5-Reactor, 6-All Time Low, 7-The Warning, 8-Common Differences, 9-Carcass, 10-Exchange, 11-HYPERPOWER!, 12-Still here?, 13-End it, 14-Welcome Back Home, 15-A Place in my Dreams, 16-Further.